Three types of memory storage devices are atomic resolution storage (ARS) devices, magnetic memory devices, such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, and portable, inexpensive, rugged memory (PIRM) devices. All three types of memory devices are nonvolatile memory, yet each possesses unique properties that make each memory device advantageous for use in a particular application.
An ARS memory is a nonvolatile memory that is capable of storing large amounts of information on a single semiconductor chip. ARS memory employs a number of electron emitters or contact probe tips located proximate a storage medium. A micromover is utilized to move an electron emitter relative to a storage location on the storage medium to read and write data at the storage location.
A magnetic memory is a nonvolatile semiconductor memory that can provide faster data access relative to an ARS memory. Memory storage devices employing magnetic memory technologies include memory cells that provide resistance values that correspond to logic states, such as logic “0” or logic “1”. A typical magnetic memory comprises one or more arrays of magnetic memory cells for storing data as logic states. One exemplary type of magnetic memory is magnetic random access memory (MRAM).
A PIRM is a nonvolatile memory that can provide high capacity write-once memory at low cost. This is realized in part by avoiding silicon substrates, minimizing process complexity and lowering area density. The memory device is formed of a laminated stack of integrated circuit layers constructed on plastic substrates. Each layer contains a cross-point diode memory array for storing data represented by low and high impedance logic states.
Typically, a memory storage device, such as an ARS memory, is provided as a separate or independent unit that is configured to electrically communicate with another device, such as a microprocessor, via various leads or interconnects. Thus, when a memory storage device and another device with which the memory storage device is to be used are combined in a circuit assembly, such as on a printed circuit board (PCB), such an arrangement requires that both the memory storage device and the other device be individually placed on and affixed to the PCB. The various leads or other interconnects for enabling electrical communication between the devices may then be applied.